The invention is based on a fuel injection system as described by the preamble to the main claim. A fuel injection system is already known in which, in order to control the fuel-air mixture in accordance with operating characteristics of the engine, the pressure difference at the metering valves is variable by exposing regulating valves to the pressure of a pressure fluid in a control pressure line in which an electromagnetic control pressure valve triggerable in accordance with engine operating characteristics is disposed. The control pressure line communicates via a throttle with the fuel supply line of the fuel injection system, in which a pressure limitation valve is disposed in order to regulate the fuel pressure. The disadvantage in this system is that not only is a high triggering output required for the control pressure valve, but also the characteristic curve of the control pressure valve is not amenable to being influenced in the desired manner. A further disadvantage is that interrupting the delivery of fuel during engine overrunning requires additional expenditure of effort.